Resemblance Recognized
by DragonReader99
Summary: Merlin has grown a beard. What happens when Uther decides that he looks just a little too much like his father? Mid-season 3. AU. Balinor is not actually in this as it is post season 2. Magic reveal. No longer a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

This is in a separate universe from A Knightly Surprise. Don't worry, I will continue to write in that universe. I just couldn't get this out of my head.

I'm leaving this as a one-shot for now, mostly because I don't know where to go from here and feel like it's going to become a very dark fic. I need most of my fics to be somewhat happy.

* * *

Arthur folded his hands on the table as he continued to listen to his father speak about a dispute between several Lords that had occurred in the council meeting that morning. It was terribly boring and petty, of course, but he was making a conscious effort to take it in. He would have to learn how to handle his subjects once he became king- and Merlin would probably want to hear all about it later. Where was his manservant anyway?

Prince Arthur and Morgana were formally dining with King Uther that evening. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, but the king had been quite busy as of late, so the three hadn't had dinner together in a while. Even close to a year after the dragon attack, he was still overseeing the last of the city's repairs. Merlin was nowhere to be seen, so Gwen and a few other servants were waiting on them.

"Why must they bicker so?" Morgana complained, eliciting a smile from the king.

"Sometimes I wonder whether they're bored," Arthur began just as a door at the far side of the hall eased open, and Merlin rushed in. He immediately hurried over to a table set up against a wall to reorganize the trays he was carrying. Arthur's father and Morgana seemed barely to have noticed, but Arthur decided that he wouldn't have that. "Where have you been Merlin?" he asked loudly.

Though the servant's back was turned, Arthur was gratified to see him cringe. "Yes, boy, do enlighten us," Uther asked. He seemed amused.

"I lost track of the time, Sire," Merlin said in his most contrite voice. Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin turned around. One of the knights had dared the servant to grow a beard- or maybe it was Gwen, Arthur didn't know- so, of course, Merlin had decided to do so. The prince still hadn't gotten used to the sight. "I will endeavor not let it happen again."

Arthur finally glanced back at his father when no response was forthcoming. The expression of horror and shock on his face seemed to have come from nowhere. "Father?" Arthur questioned. Merlin and Morgana seemed confused as well.

Suddenly, Uther was up, across the room, and holding Merlin by the throat. "Why are you here?" the king growled. "What is so important that you would masquerade as a servant for so long?"

"Father!" Arthur exclaimed. Uther and Merlin both ignored him. Gwen and the other servants looked as if they wanted to intervene but didn't dare.

"I am a servant, Sire. You awarded me the position for saving your son's life," Merlin stammered.

"We both know you're more than that. Why would you save him?" the king questioned.

"Stop!" Arthur commanded. He was again ignored. Morgana didn't seem sure of how to react.

"I don't know what," Merlin began to protest.

"I couldn't see it before, boy, but that beard really changes things." The king paused, and Merlin seemed extremely confused. "You look like your father," he hissed.

Merlin paled at that statement. Arthur couldn't remember ever seeing that much terror in his friend's eyes. "I never knew my father," Merlin responded after a moment. Arthur was shocked that he had pulled himself together so quickly.

"It's true, Father," Arthur cut in. "Unless both he and his mother have lied on several occasions."

"But you know who he was," Uther snarled, ignoring Arthur once again. "That traitor." Merlin glared.

"Father, please. Let my servant go. I don't wish to see him harmed," Arthur pleaded. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

Something had changed in Merlin's expression. He now looked angry, and almost powerful. "That's what he does, Arthur. The king is so blinded that he'll spend years hunting down his close friends. Friends who've been nothing but loyal, and who haven't done anything wrong."

"I am a just king," Uther snapped.

"Then tell me what my father did that was considered evil. He couldn't change who he was. What will you do, Uther? Will you tear me away from Arthur just as you drove my father from you? Is history really going to repeat?"

Arthur's mind was spinning. He seemed to be missing a large part of the conversation. How was it that his father knew Merlin's father that well? And why had Merlin lied about not knowing his father? What was going on? Everyone else in the room was watching with rapt attention as well.

"If that's what it takes to drive evil from this world, yes," the king responded.

Arthur's thoughts caught up with the situation. "Father, I am responsible for my manservant. Please don't harm him." The prince was almost to the point of physically intervening. Merlin was going to have bruises on his neck later.

"Fine, Uther. Drive even more hatred and fear into the hearts of your subjects. Continue your tyrannical rein. Just think about this while you're deciding what to do. My father is dead, and you know what that means. Kilgarrah isn't dead, and, while he may have agreed not to destroy Camelot just to get to you, he'll be very angry if I die. He just might come back." It was the king's turn to pale, and he actually let go of Merlin. Arthur gave up on trying to understand. "Don't you dare condemn me for the way I was born." Merlin almost growled the last statement. Arthur didn't even know his servant could sound like that.

"I will not let you destroy my kingdom!" Uther shouted as he drew his sword.

Merlin took a deep breath. "You've already done that," he explained in a steady voice. "I dislike destruction. Ask anyone. I don't even kill spiders most of the time. I'm just trying to stop Camelot from crumbling further. It's going to be up to your son to repair it."

"Camelot is thriving!"

"Really? How many healers are left?" Merlin shook his head sadly. "Gaius is one of the few! You've killed the rest of them over the years. How many of your knights are more loyal than afraid? Very few. You're a tyrant! How many of your subjects love you? I have yet to meet one that does."

Arthur's jaw dropped at what was coming out of his servant's mouth. "Merlin, shut up and apologize. You want to save your life, not end it," the prince snapped.

Merlin sighed and turned to address Uther again. "I will gladly hold your crumbling kingdom together, and I'll keep Kilgarrah at bay. However, I do this for your son, and I tolerate you only because he does. Think long and hard about any actions that you might take."

Merlin turned and strode out of the room, head held high.

"Father?" Arthur asked finally.

Uther was still standing with his sword drawn, but he slowly sheathed it. "What have I done?"

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

I give in! Here's a second chapter for every single one of you who have begged for this to be continued!

I really don't know where this story is going, so general suggestions would be appreciated. Obviously, it is my story, so I'm going to add the details and plot that I feel works best, but I need to know where I'm going to end up. Is Morgana going to attack and have to be fought? Is another kingdom going to attack Camelot? Is Arthur just going to find Merlin and bring him back so they can convince Uther to restore magic? I can take the story somewhere if I'm given a place to go.

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur called as he entered the physician's chambers.

Gaius looked up from his workbench calmly. "May I help you, Your Highness?" the healer asked. He raised an eyebrow in a clear sign of disapproval that Arthur had simply barged in.

Arthur was beyond caring at the moment, though. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. "Where is he, Gaius?" the prince demanded. It was then that he noticed Gaius was packing a small bag.

"I'm here, Arthur." Merlin had just come out of his room. The raven-haired man had a larger bag on his shoulder, and he wore a grim expression. Arthur felt a chill of dread creep over him.

"What just happened, Merlin?" the prince finally asked when no one made a move.

Merlin set his bag near the door before turning back to face Arthur. "What did you father tell you?" He seemed rather detached in his tone of voice.

Arthur sighed loudly. "Nothing! Merlin, nothing. He hasn't said a word, to me or to Morgana. My father, the king, somewhat randomly picks a fight with my servant who," he glared sharply, "seems to be on the same page!" Arthur knew that he was almost shouting, but he couldn't seem to stop. "And you don't know your father!"

"It was the truth when I said that to you. I didn't know who my father was for most of my life," Merlin said quietly. He seemed to be sad more than anything. "Arthur, your father is going to kill me once he recovers from the shock. I'm leaving Camelot."

Arthur blinked at the news. Nothing made sense anymore. He only knew that he had to help his friend. "Wasn't there a reason that he shouldn't kill you?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Your father is just a bit too stubborn to see reason. My words might make him think twice, but he's too set in his ways."

"He seemed horrified when you walked out."

"Excuse me, Your Highness," Leon interrupted as he slowly entered the room. "I've been given explicit instructions to arrest Merlin and to treat him as a highly dangerous prisoner?" The last part almost came out as a question, and the knight seemed rather bemused by the whole ordeal. Arthur heard the jingle of other knights waiting just outside.

"Merlin isn't going anywhere until I get some answers," Arthur protested as Leon stepped forward.

Leon looked uncomfortable. "I must obey my king."

Arthur shook his head and sighed. "Of course, Sir Leon. I will continue my conversation with Merlin in the dungeons." Then he would get to the bottom of what was going on and have his servant released.

Leon looked relieved. Merlin sighed and walked out with Leon willingly. The latter didn't show any desire to restrain his friend.

The prince followed an impressive amount of twelve knights down to the dungeons with Merlin where the servant was locked up securely. "I would like a moment alone with the prisoner," Arthur commanded the guards.

Leon hesitated before nodding and following the guards out of the immediate chamber. The other knights had already left to resume normal duties.

"Merlin, explain," Arthur ordered.

The other man shifted positions nervously as he settled on the bench in the cell. Arthur leaned against the bars. "You should first know that my loyalties have always been and will always be to you and to Camelot," Merlin stated.

"I already know this." Arthur knew very well just how loyal his stubborn, idiotic servant could truly be.

Merlin sighed. "You should also know that Kilgarrah is the name of the Great Dragon, and that dragonlord abilities are passed down from father to son."

Arthur frowned at the seemingly random information before the name Kilgarrah triggered a memory from less than an hour ago. He slowly fit the pieces together as he remembered just what Merlin had said to the king. "No," he breathed.

"I would have told you, but I wanted to avoid this exact scenario." Merlin sighed again.

Arthur was focused on something else, though. "No man is worth your tears," he repeated his words from so long ago.

Merlin rolled his eyes, and Arthur couldn't fathom how he could be so lighthearted about the whole thing. "You aren't exactly the most sensitive person at the best of times. You did the best with the information you had, and I cannot blame you for a few inconsiderate words."

Arthur's eyes widened as the rest of their issues finally sank in. "Merlin, my father is going to have you killed. Dragon or not."

Merlin nodded. "Why do you think I was leaving? I'm actually shocked that you're still talking to me."

Arthur frowned. Merlin should have known better. "I was once willing to work with your father. I don't consider the powers of a dragonlord equivalent to the evils of magic. You know this."

Merlin looked sad, and a chill ran up Arthur's spine. "That's the thing, though, Arthur. The king is probably having my room searched as we speak."

"What will he find?" Arthur finally asked.

"Proof, at least in his mind, that I'm an evil demon that must be burned. I ask one thing of you, Arthur. Believe what you are about to see, and also remember that you do know who I am, it is simply what I can do that has been kept from you. I will not apologize, but I will ask forgiveness."

Arthur stood frozen as his friend's eyes began to glow with a golden light, and a wind picked up from out of nowhere. The air began to crack as if with lightning. Then, with a flash, Merlin vanished.

* * *

Please review and/or let me know where you want this story to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

I know these chapters are short, but this isn't going to be a very long story. I hope you're enjoying this, and I promise most of the rest of the chapters are actually going to be Arthur and Merlin interactions. I just needed Arthur to get through this first.

* * *

Arthur stood frozen as his friend's eyes began to glow with a golden light, and a wind picked up from out of nowhere. The air began to crack as if with lightning. Then, with a flash, Merlin vanished.

The prince just turned and walked away from the dungeons. His mind was whirling and blank at the same time. As he wordlessly passed the guards, Arthur didn't even think to tell them that the cell they were guarding was now empty. He needed to be alone, to think. The prince was certain that several people called out to him as he made his way through the castle, but he ignored them completely, only stopping when he reached his chambers.

Arthur sank to the floor as everything finally hit him. Merlin. Merlin had betrayed him. The one person he thought would always be loyal. Sure, that idiot was, well, and idiot, but he was a brave and unfailingly loyal one. If that had been true, though, then Merlin couldn't be evil, so he couldn't have magic. The prince's thoughts continued to run in circles until he completely lost track of time.

Then a soft knock came at the door followed by someone entering. "Arthur?" Gwen's voice called. "What's going on? I haven't seen you or the king for hours, and I can't find Merlin." There was a pause. "Arthur?" Gwen asked again. He vaguely realized she was kneeling in front of him, and he made an effort to clear his mind. "Arthur, what happened?"

"How could Merlin be a traitor?" he finally asked.

"What!" Gwen smacked him on the arm. "Arthur Pendragon, you put that thought out of your head this instant. I'm pretty sure that I would betray you before Merlin ever would. He's been nothing but loyal though everything!"

"Gwen-" Arthur began.

"No, I won't hear it. Whatever it is you think Merlin's done, you need to rethink it. Had he wanted to betray Camelot, he's had ample opportunity. All he would've had to do is let you die on numerous occasions. Merlin has been actively loyal to you, so you need to stop."

The prince accepted Gwen's offered hand and climbed to his feet. "You are an amazing woman, Guinevere." His mind was still whirling, but it was perhaps whirling more slowly now.

"I'm glad I could help," she replied with a smile. "Go talk to Gaius. If you're doubting Merlin, he's the best one to go to."

Arthur nodded and held the door for her as both left in different directions. For the second time in a few hours, he entered the physician's rooms. "Where is Merlin?" Gaius immediately questioned with some venom in his voice.

"He vanished," Arthur said after some hesitation.

"Uther's hidden him away?" Gaius asked with horror.

Arthur shook his head. "No, he literally vanished, Gaius. Golden eyes and all." The prince found that he was shaking slightly. "Gaius, what's going on?"

"I would tell you, Your Highness, but I don't particularly wish to be arrested for conspiracy with sorcery." The old man seemed much more relaxed and closed off now that he knew Merlin was safe.

"Gaius," Arthur promised. "As far as anyone else is concerned, this conversation never happened. I don't want to hunt Merlin. Give me a reason not to."

The physician sighed. "I'm afraid that I cannot. Merlin does have magic, and by the laws of this kingdom, he is to be put to death. Even if Uther only knows about Merlin's heritage, nothing will change."

Arthur sat heavily on the workbench. "I just can't believe that Merlin is evil."

"He isn't."

"But he has magic."

"Is magic evil?"

"Yes."

"Merlin isn't evil, though."

"No," Arthur agreed.

"You have two options, then, Arthur. Either condemn magic as evil and Merlin with it, or realize that magic is a tool to be wielded, and know that Merlin is the loyal friend you've always thought him to be."

"Gaius, magic is evil," Arthur protested.

"That is what your father believes." Gaius paused for a moment. "Arthur, I'm not going to tell you everything that Merlin has done for you, but I am going to say one thing. Merlin has had every opportunity to destroy Camelot. He has not done so." Gaius's words echoed Gwen's from earlier.

"Perhaps he has just recently taken up magic," Arthur suggested. "If he hasn't been using it for long, then he wouldn't have had time to destroy the city."

"You don't sound very convinced of that, and for good reason. Merlin was born with magic. He has enough power to send Camelot to its knees and keep it there. The thought has never even crossed his mind. Do not make the mistake of killing the best friend you've ever had."

That sentence made Arthur stiffen, and it took him a moment to actually figure out why.

"Don't deny it," Gaius continued. "You and Merlin are great friends."

The prince shook his head. "That isn't what was troubling me. Idiot though he may be, Merlin is my friend." Arthur hesitated and took a breath. "I just realized that throughout this entire ordeal, I've never once considered Merlin dying. Chasing down a rogue sorcerer, yes, but sending Merlin to the pyre? I don't know that I could."

"There's your answer, then. Don't lose your friend."

"I'm afraid I already have. He'll never come back to Camelot."

"Arthur, you know this better than anyone. Merlin rarely chooses the easy path."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arthur found himself leading a patrol through the forest the next morning along with Sir Leon. Merlin had been discovered missing during the night, and several patrols had left a few hours before dawn. The prince had taken out another patrol a few hours later after his father had thoroughly warned him to be careful while he hunted down 'this evil menace.'

There was absolutely no trace of Merlin anywhere, though, and Arthur felt quite a bit of relief when they finally headed back to the castle just before dusk fell. Several other groups of knights would continue to look around, but it was unlikely that Merlin would be discovered that day. The king would undoubtedly order a more widespread and thorough patrol once the initial ones reported back.

His father had immediately assigned Arthur a new servant, probably hoping that the prince would forget his attachment to Merlin. The young man was waiting patiently in the courtyard to take Arthur's horse when the patrol finally arrived back at the castle. "Anything else, Your Highness?" the servant asked once Arthur had dismounted.

"Your name and something to eat once you're done here," Arthur told him.

"It's Henry. Right away, Your Highness." The servant bowed before leading the horse away. Arthur headed into the castle and up to his chambers, leaving Leon to report to the king. Uther was well aware that Arthur had lost a friend, and he seemed to be leaving his son alone to come to terms with the fact that his former servant was evil. Arthur threw his sword down on the table after shutting his chamber doors. Far too much had happened in the last day.

"How much is Henry getting on your nerves?" a voice asked from the shadows near the window.

Arthur sucked in a breath and grabbed for the sword just out of reach. He paused though. "Merlin?" The adrenaline immediately left him as he realized there was no threat. "Henry happens to be a dutiful, respectful, skilled servant. Unlike someone in this room."

"Yeah. You'd make a terrible servant, Arthur. Henry must be much better at it than you."

"Insulting the prince is considered treason, Merlin," Arthur immediately replied before regretting that statement.

"We both know I'm guilty of that, though." Merlin emerged from the shadows as he lowered the hood of a dark cloak. "The question is whether you're going to let me get away with it."

* * *

I love reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Sorry for the delay in posting. Sometimes, I'll go a week or more without writing. It happens. I apologize.

This is kinda a transitiony chapter. I really want to explore the dynamic between Merlin and Morgana. So far, I'm thinking that Merlin's going to have to help save Camelot from something with Morgana's help and despite Uther's hatred.

* * *

 _"We both know I'm guilty of that, though." Merlin emerged from the shadows as he lowered the hood of a dark cloak. "The question is whether you're going to let me get away with it."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sit," Arthur ordered, quickly making a decision. Merlin slowly walked forward to join the prince at the table in his chamber. Arthur just stated at his friend once both were seated.

"Are we just going to sit in silence?" Merlin finally asked. For once, the servant's expression was unreadable. "I mean, this is much better than you yelling at me, or throwing things at me, or ordering me to muck out the stables, or using me for target practice…"

"Shut up, you idiot," Arthur responded automatically. "Why don't you start talking about something useful, such as Balinor?" As Merlin shifted uncomfortably, Arthur began to realize that it truly wasn't a sorcerer sitting in front of him, it was just Merlin.

"Please understand why I couldn't tell you. Arthur, I didn't want to force you to choose between me and your father, and I still don't."

Arthur laughed quietly. "Only you, Merlin, would worry about my feelings while grieving for your own father."

"Prat."

An uncomfortable silence fell. Arthur took a deep breath. "Merlin, I'm agreeing to listen to you tonight. Tell me what I haven't noticed for three years."

Merlin folded his hands on the table. "I should probably tell you that I was born with magic. I've been condemned to death my entire life."

"Is that even possible?" Arthur had never heard of such a thing. Sure, some people developed magic naturally as adults, but never as young children.

"It's rare, but not impossible. I've been using magic instinctually for my entire life."

"Why come to Camelot then?"

"I said I could use magic instinctively, not hide it. I was slipping up all the time when I first came here. It's a miracle more people didn't find out."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"Hey!" Merlin complained. "You try having magic and not being allowed to use it. I did well with what I was given!"

"Merlin, Balinor," Arthur reminded him. The prince really wanted to know what was going on with that.

Merlin sighed. "Balinor was my father, but I didn't lie to you when I said I didn't know my father. Gauis didn't tell me who he was until the dragon began attacking the city and we began to search for him. When he died, his gift was passed on to me, so I ordered the dragon to leave Camelot alone. He was really only attacking out of rage at Uther, anyway. He doesn't care to attack people most of the time."

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise. Here he and Merlin were talking about dragons as if it were nothing. Merlin did seem rather uncomfortable mentioning his father, though. "Okay, we're coming back to this, but tell me about the rest of the three years you've been here."

Merlin paused for a moment. "Well, I've helped to end a few different plagues and curses that were set on the city. I helped to defeat the undead army last year. I also helped Lancelot kill that Griffin, and I obviously used magic on your quest to find the Fisher King's Trident."

"That would explain the magic part of 'courage, strength, and magic.'"

Merlin nodded. "I've mostly been fighting bandits, though. Literally every time we leave the castle, they attack us, so I hide behind a tree and drop a few branches on them."

Arthur's jaw dropped. "Leon was complaining last week about how fragile the trees are getting. He was honestly worried that we would start getting hurt rather than our enemies."

"I'll try to drop fewer branches in the future, then," Merlin laughed.

"If my father doesn't kill you first. What were you thinking coming back here? You were free!"

Merlin shrugged. "I've been protecting you for years. Why stop now?"

Arthur almost laughed at how ridiculous those words were coming out of Merlin's mouth. The scrawny servant couldn't protect him from anything physically. "Show me something."

Merlin cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"Show me magic. Show me that it isn't evil."

Merlin hesitated, but he must have liked what he saw in the prince's expression because he murmured a few words, his eyes flashed gold, and a bright blue orb hung over the table.

Arthur's jaw dropped in shock. "That was you!"

Merlin nodded. "You knew it was magic, yet you allowed it to guide you anyway. You allowed me to guide you. That's why I'm back, Arthur. We're two sides of the same coin."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morgana clenched her fists as she strode down the halls of the castle. The light was quickly fading, and the irritation of having to find her way by torchlight was adding to her already bad mood. Merlin had disappeared about two weeks ago now, and all Uther could think about was hunting him down. The king was taking it as a personal affront that a sorcerer had being living in his castle for so long. She had hated Uther already, but his cruelty had risen to new levels in recent days. Innocent people were being dragged into the castle and tortured on even the slightest belief that they might know something.

Morgana paused as she heard voices coming from Arthur's chambers. Normally, there would have been nothing unusual about it if Merlin had been around. Arthur kept him doing chores for at least another hour most days. However, Merlin wasn't here, and Arthur had been sending his replacement manservant as far away from him as possible. Morgana couldn't make out any words, but the conversation sounded rather friendly, and the second voice was definitely male.

The king's ward slowly crept to Arthur's door and unlocked it with a simple spell. Then, with a hard shove, she sent the door flying open. Two figures jumped up from the table in response to the noise. One was clearly Arthur, but the other threw up the hood of his cloak too quickly for her to see a face.

"I know it's you, Merlin," Morgana stated, trying to sound confident about a completely random guess.

The figure sighed and lowered his hood. Morgana tried not grin. "You know I have magic, Morgana. Don't try anything," Merlin warned.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. It was clear that the prince wasn't expecting such hatred from his friend.

Morgana was too enraged to care, though. "Me?" she screeched as Arthur hurried to close the door once again. "You poisoned me! I'm justified in my hatred! For more than a year, you've let me feel alone! If I try anything, it's going to be exactly what you deserve!"

* * *

I always love reviews!


End file.
